


I always knew that I would find someone like you to make me right

by LemonTwister



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Climbing Class, Dirty Talk, Ear sensitivity kink (idk Josh has really sensitive ears), Frottage, Hair Pulling Kink, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tags, I'm Sorry, Josh Lives, M/M, Post-Game(s), Praise Kink, Rimming, Second chapter is like 90 percent smut if that's what you're looking for, Shower Sex, Snowballing, So many kinks because I can, broken boys crying together, embarrassingly dirty talk, yeah that's a good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwister/pseuds/LemonTwister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the events on Blackwood Mountain, Chris has been the only one to stay at Josh's side. There is an unspoken agreement to not speak about the past, but when Josh breaks that agreement, they both make regrettable decisions that strain their already fragile friendship. With tensions running high and unsaid words hanging in the air, something's gotta give. Where will these broken friends stand in the aftermath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I spent 8 hours straight at my computer yesterday, grinding this thing out. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but that's okay because this is done. After playing Until Dawn and falling in love with Josh's character, and then finding out that there was no way to actually save him, I was so upset. Mentally ill characters so often get the shit end of the stick. I needed to write something that would give Josh a better prognosis. And I adore Climbing Class. So much angst and so much potential for angst! No but seriously, I just really needed to write a scene with Chris comforting a crying, guilt-ridden Josh.  
> Smut chapter has been added, because there just needs to be more Climbing Class smut in the world. Anyway, please let me know what you think! If you enjoyed reading this, kudos would be very appreciated!

Ashley looked at Chris with sad apprehension.

“Oh, you’re going to see him today? I thought you visited him yesterday…”

Chris took a long drink from his water bottle, pretending to be interested in a piece of rice that had fallen off his plate. He and Ashley had decided to eat lunch together on campus today, seemingly Ashley’s reward for him offering to take her to the bookstore later that afternoon to get a book signed by one of her favorite authors.

“Yeah, well,” Chris started, looking back up at Ashley, “I was just gonna stop by for a minute, make sure he took his meds today. You don’t even have to see him if you don’t want… But I know he’d be happy to see you again, Ash.”

She was shaking her head even before he finished speaking.

“No. I’m sorry Chris, I can’t…” A look of panic on her face now, and Chris knew she was reliving that terrible night on the mountain, that night when they all could’ve been killed. When the Wendigos tried to kill them all and nobody believed them. Chris knew he shouldn’t push it. This sort of thing could break their already strained friendship and he didn’t want to lose Ashley, too.

“No, no, don’t worry about it. I get it. I’ll take you to get your book signed and then I’ll take you home.”

She nodded, blinking rapidly as if to clear whatever horrible memory had surfaced to her mind. 

Later, as Chris was driving her home, her spirits were much higher as she gazed down at the signature in her book. Chris glanced at her and smiled. She caught him looking and grinned back. It felt like old times.

So he was surprised when she unbuckled her seatbelt as he parked at her house and sat there for a moment, contemplating. Chris waited. Ashley took a breath and said,

“When you see him, tell him that I—“  
She stopped as if she couldn’t get the words out. Chris looked back at the road, somehow knowing he wasn’t gonna like what he was about to hear. Ashley told him to look at her.

“That I don’t understand,” she began again, voice tight with emotion, “how he got so lucky to still have a friend that he _tortured_.” She searched his eyes for an answer. Chris didn’t know what to say.

She opened the car door and got out, clutching her book to her chest. She whirled back around and admitted,

“I’m sorry, Chris, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, I get it,” he replied again without malice. Because it made sense that everyone else turned their back on Josh after that night of cruel pranks and near-death experiences. Chris really couldn’t blame anyone for making that decision, but he could (and would) blame himself and hate himself if he abandoned his best friend now. “Seriously, I’m sorry for bringing him up. Stupid of me. I know when you guys think of Josh, you think of That Night. I didn’t mean to bring back painful memories or anything.”

He knew Ashley would understand ‘you guys’ as the rest of the group that was on the mountain, and ‘That Night’ as the only night Chris would be referring to. Everyone in their old group understood the horrifying events on Blackwood Mountain that they all somehow survived as That Night.

Ashley looked as if she wanted to say more, but she just thanked him once again and told him to drive safe. Chris watched and made sure she made it inside of her house before he drove off.

 

Josh lived outside of city limits, his house mostly secluded out on a little back road. His parents had insisted that he move back in with them after That Night, but Josh had begged them to let him stay in that house, independent and alone. It was part of the reason Chris drove out to see him so often; Josh’s parents had asked him to check on their son every couple of days to make sure he was taking his meds and not driving himself insane locked up in his house. Chris didn’t think that they knew the full extent of what Josh had done on That Night, but the fact that they texted Chris a couple times each week to ask about Josh said that they knew enough.

Josh didn’t answer the door at first. Since he didn’t have a school schedule or a work schedule, Chris reasoned that he might still be asleep even at 4 in the afternoon. His sleeping habits were often erratic as he often suffered from insomnia— a side effect of the Phenelzine his psychiatrist had once again prescribed him. Probably a side effect of the guilt, too. Josh’s parents had given Chris a key to the place just in case, and he searched for it on his key ring before the door pulled open. He looked up.

Josh stood there with a smile, obviously happy to see his friend again today.

“What’s this, two visits in two days? I am not paying for your gas money, y’know.”

“Damn, and here I was hoping you’d be feeling generous today,” Chris joked, playing along. He was glad he caught Josh in a good mood. Josh moved aside to let Chris in.

There were booze sitting on the coffee table. At first, Chris didn’t think anything of it since the two of them had a few drinks last night. He noticed Josh’s expression change for a split second, though, as if worried, and Chris focused his attention back on the booze.

“We weren’t drinking tequila last night,” He said, going over to pick up the open bottle. Josh shrugged, nonchalant.

“I had some after you left. Helps me sleep,” he offered. Chris set the bottle down and walked back over to Josh, getting up in his personal space. He studied the dark circles under his friend’s eyes.

“Okay, but you didn’t sleep last night dude.”

Josh rolled his eyes.

“Alright, Sherlock, I got a couple hours in—“

“And your breath smells like tequila,” Chris interjected, “and like mint. That’s why you didn’t answer the door at first? Because you were brushing your teeth, hoping I wouldn’t notice? C’mon.”

Josh held up his hands, rolled his eyes again, and tried to laugh it off.

“Okay, okay, you got me. But you know, ‘Time is never wasted when you’re wasted all the time’! Aww c’mon, don’t give me that look. I’m kidding, dude.”

“Is this what you do on the days I don’t come over to hang out?” Chris asked, concerned but probably coming off as scolding judging from the frown on Josh’s face. Chris shifted his weight onto his other foot, leaning closer, speaking softer to try and sound comforting. “Josh, buddy, that isn’t good for— ”

“Get away from me,” Josh said, his mood completely soured. Chris stepped back. “It’s not like it fucking matters, right? What responsibilities do I have, huh? No school, no job. Just gotta take my meds like a good boy, talk to Dr. Hill about my ‘feelings’ once a week, and report to you every other day so that my parents don’t have to worry about me going on a killing spree or some shit!”

He was yelling now. Chris shook his head, tried to put his hand on Josh’s shoulder. Josh pushed it away.

“I don’t need your fucking pity, Christopher. Why’d you even come here today, anyway?” Josh questioned, suspicious. He shook his head before Chris could answer, the rage leaving him as quickly as it came. “Whatever, I took my meds already. Now go report to my parents and go on your merry little way.”

Josh walked passed him then, apparently expecting Chris to do just that. He did this sometimes, trying to pretend that he didn’t want Chris around. Pushing him away because…

Because…

Chris didn’t know. He’d spoken with Dr. Hill before about Josh. Dr. Hill, the most caring and patient psychiatrist Chris had ever met (though admittedly, Chris had met very few psychiatrists), was initially given the cold shoulder by Josh after That Night. Apparently, many of Josh’s hallucinations then had involved the doctor, and it took a couple of months of Josh regularly taking his meds again for him to be able to accept and confide in Dr. Hill again.

And what he confided in Dr. Hill, Dr. Hill could not tell Chris. That whole ‘doctor-patient confidentiality’ thing got in the way. There was one thing, however, that he told Chris a few weeks ago after Chris came into his office practically begging for something, anything, that could help him better understand Josh. Chris still felt embarrassed about his behavior that day, but the night before had been particularly stressful as Josh had blown up over nothing and then threatened to punch Chris’ lights out if he ever returned to his house again.

“Joshua is afraid of losing you, Chris. You are a good friend for sticking by his side through these sensitive days,” Dr. Hill had said carefully and slowly, the implied message not lost on Chris.

_Do not leave him alone. He needs you._

“I don’t come here for your parent’s sake, Josh,” Chris began, turning to face the other, and he was being honest. It was true that he would update them about Josh’s moods, but they had no part in his decision to visit his friend so often. “I— We’ve been best friends since 3rd grade, remember? Shit, you probably know me better than myself.”

Josh always had an intuition when it came to Chris. Could often guess his thoughts and knew exactly what to say to cut him the deepest. 

“Ha!” Josh scoffed, returning to the couch and leaning back into the cushions. He looked over at Chris with a dark face. “Yeah I thought so too, but you’re always surprising me dude! That night on the mountain—“

Chris’ body tensed up like a rock. They had never spoken about That Night, even though it had already been 4 months since they were rescued off that mountain. Josh paused, reconsidering his words, but then he picked up the bottle of Tequila, took a long swig, and continued.

“That night on the mountain, when I had Ashley strung up beside me and I made you choose who you were going to kill—“

“Josh, shut up.”

“And I knew, I _knew_ , you would save her! But you surprised us all and tried to save me instead! Wow, what a twist!”

Chris gritted his teeth and had to look away; he couldn’t look at Josh when he was speaking like this, speaking like he had on That Night.

“Lucky for you, I didn’t really want anyone to die,” Josh said, his words softer now. He was staring at the bottle now, at the liquid inside. “That blade would’ve never touched her.”

And Chris tried to block it, the terrible image of Josh’s body being sawed in half. It didn’t seem to matter that logically he knew that it had never actually happened (Josh was right here in one piece after all!); all that blood, Josh’s and Ash’s screaming, their pleas, that awful feeling of helplessness and doom because _it didn’t matter_ what he chose, his best friend was going to die anyway. The memory haunted him, not as much as it had before, but it kept him awake some nights.

“Gotta admit, I feel bad for you, Cochise,” Josh said, his tone returning to mocking, and the nickname hurt. “I tried so hard to bring you two closer together, so that one day you two would be _coming together_ , but I sorta doubt that Ashley wants to fuck a guy that y’know, tried to kill her to save some psycho.”

The anger that had been building up in Chris, pushing against his lips to be let out, all but dissipated completely at the broken sound of Josh’s last word.

“No,” Chris simply said, definitive, staring Josh right in the eye. “Not some psycho. My best—“

“Your best friend?” Josh interrupted, mock confusion on his face. “You mean, the best friend who you fucking ignored for a year after he lost his sisters!?”

“What choice did I have?!” Chris finally raised his voice, sick of the attacks. “You shut me out! You shut everyone out! And now, you’re trying to do it again! And yes I screwed up, I let you push me away and I was a shit friend, but can’t you see that I’m trying to make up for that now?”

Josh was silent for a moment, face carefully neutral as he contemplated Chris’ words. Chris was sick of the mind games for today, though. 

“I’m leaving like you wanted okay? I’ll let myself out.”

Chris made his way back to the front door, wanting to glance back at Josh but not wanting to see what look would be on his face. Josh let him go without another word.

 

On the drive back home, Chris sat in silence, wondering why Josh brought up That Night today. He thought back to the first few days after they had been rescued.

Jessica had been injured the worst. She had suffered internal bleeding and a brain contusion during the Wendigo attack. She was in the hospital the longest, but aside from a few scars, everyone’s bodies thankfully healed up just fine. Josh was transferred to a psychiatric hospital as soon as his injuries were taken care of. Chris had told everyone he was going to go check up on him, but no one else in the group were eager to see Josh. In time, it would become clear that Chris was the only one who would try to save his friendship with Josh.

Except for Sam. While she was distant for a couple of weeks, she went to visit Josh at his home after he was discharged. That night, she called Chris, sobbing over the phone. 

“I’m so tired, Chris,” she had slurred, apparently drunk, “Of caring so much about someone who doesn’t give a shit about me! He invited me into his house like nothing had ever happened, nothing was changed, but then wouldn’t shut up about that night on the mountain, about how good I looked in nothing but a towel and that I was prettiest when I was afraid! Why would he…”

She had stopped then, crying harder into the receiver, and Chris had wanted to cry with her. He was dumbfounded. When he went to see Josh in the hospital, his friend initially couldn’t even look at him. His shame and regret reduced him to tears at the sight of Chris. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry, so sorry,” he’d repeated like a mantra, covering his face with his hands. Chris forgave him immediately, and had went to see him in the hospital every day. When Josh could finally look at him, he spoke about the future. He had spoken about the new videogames he wanted him and Chris to play, and about new movie ideas he thought of (none of which containing horror, perhaps unsurprisingly), and all sorts of other plans. But he would not speak about the past. Chris had never brought it up either.

So he couldn’t understand why Josh would speak to Sam in such a way. He had questioned his friend the next day, and Josh had simply said,

“It’s for the best,” and refused to say anything else about the matter.

And until today, Josh had never brought up That Night with Chris. Josh had successfully pushed Sam away for good that day she went to his house by taunting her about That Night. Was he trying to do the same with Chris?

And he was drinking. Josh has had an alcohol problem for years, but he was rarely a day drinker. Even if his sleeping schedule was screwed up… The whole thing felt very bizarre. Chris sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. His pride was telling him to just go home, leave Josh alone for now. Josh obviously didn’t want Chris there.

He took his glasses off, closed his eyes, pressed his forehead against the steering wheel, and breathed. In and out. In and out.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Chris sat up, pulled his phone out, and squinted at the display. Mike was calling.

Mike?

“…Hello?” Chris answered hesitantly. The two hadn’t been very close recently, their friendship reduced to waving briefly at each other when they saw the other on campus.

“Yeah, Chris, hey man can you talk right now?” He sounded worried. Chris felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. He quickly put his glasses back on.

“Yeah man, what’s wrong?”

“I went to see Josh today,” Mike started, and Chris’ mind was made up. He put his car into drive, heading back towards Josh’s house. Mike paused, as if waiting for a response.

“Okay, okay, what happened?”

“I wanted to make things right. I know he was, like, unstable that night on the mountain, and well, I know it was kinda shitty of me to just pretend he didn’t exist—“ Mike exhaled here, as if this all was hard for him to say.

“Mike, just tell me what happened with Josh,” Chris said, his heart sinking lower and lower into his stomach. Mike had done something to make Josh push away his only friend, but was that all Josh was planning? Chris was speeding now but he was only focused on getting to Josh.

“He didn’t want me there. He started saying shit to get me to leave, but at the time I was taking it all seriously, right? He started talking shit about Jess and— and— well, whatever. The point is, I got pissed and said— fuck, I said—“

“Mike, just fucking spit it out,” Chris said, panicking now. Oh no, oh no, no, no. He was on the little back road leading to Josh’s house now. Just another minute and he’d be there.

“I said, ‘You should have died up on that mountain. Everyone would be better off without psychos like you running around.’ Jesus fuck, why did I— “

Chris threw his phone into the passenger seat and skidded his car to a halt besides Josh’s house. He yanked his key out of the ignition and bolted for the door. He pulled on the handle but it was already locked.

“Shit,” Chris grunted, banging on the door. “Josh! Whatever you’re doing, stop!” He yelled, fumbling with his keys. Goddammit, why did he have so many? He searched for the one to this door, all the while images of a dead Josh flashing across his mind. God, maybe he slit his wrists? Maybe he’s bleeding out right now while Chris is standing right out his door. Maybe he fashioned a noose, or fuck, maybe he got his hands on a _gun_.

Finally, he found the right key and he unlocked the door and swung it open.

“Josh!” He called out, but he only needed to take a step to find his friend’s body. Sprawled out on the couch, motionless, an empty bottle of tequila on the floor. “No, no, no, please no…” Chris whimpered, emotion welling up in his throat as he ran over to his friend. Tears were already falling down his face before he even checked for a pulse. He kneeled down beside his friend and pressed his fingers to his neck, praying even though he didn’t believe in a god.

Josh’s heart was beating.

Relief flooded Chris. He exhaled shakily and pressed his head against Josh’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall. He was alive. He was okay. He hadn’t tried anything stupid. Chris wiped at his face and laughed a little hysterically. He thought he’d once again lost Josh. He doesn’t think his heart would be able to take it if this kind of scare happened again.

Chris stood up on shaking knees, the adrenaline having not left him yet completely. He leaned over Josh and shook him gently by the shoulders.

“Josh, wake up.” Josh’s peaceful expression twisted into annoyance, and he mumbled something drunkenly. Chris shook his head fondly and decided to try again a bit later. He remembered Mike and left the house, retrieving his phone from his car. Mike was still on the line, and Chris brought the phone to his ear.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Mike was repeating over and over, sounding almost bored as if he’d been saying it for a while.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked, entertained for a split second before he remembered that he should be pissed at Mike.

“Well hello again Chris, _so_ nice of you to respond! What the fuck happened man? You need to get to Josh now—“

“He’s fine,” Chris said. “I just checked on him. He’s passed out drunk but he’s okay.” He heard Mike exhale slowly over the line.

“Fan-fucking-tastic. I was freaking out man, thinking I’d… fuck, I need to apologize to him.”

“Yeah. You can do it tomorrow.” Chris ended the call and put his phone on silent. He walked back into Josh’s house, bringing his backpack with him to work on some studying while he waited for Josh to wake up. They needed to talk, and Chris wasn’t going to leave his friend alone after Mike put such an awful idea into his head.

It didn’t take long for Josh to wake up. Perhaps 20 minutes had passed with Chris studying in a recliner next to the couch before he heard Josh mumble,

“Fuck…” Chris looked up from his textbook and immediately stood. Josh rubbed at his eyes and slowly sat up, taking his hands from his face and looking around blearily. His eyes landed on Chris and he stared for a moment confusedly, before he jumped a little in his skin. “Chris?!”

“Nice reaction time there, bro,” Chris joked, keeping his distance as not to startle Josh further. Josh shook his head a bit and moved to stand. Chris already knew this was a bad move and so he rushed to catch his friend before he fell into the coffee table. “Hey now, it’s okay, Josh,” Chris said quietly, awkwardly holding Josh’s body up against his own with one hand on his lower back and the other clutching his arm. 

He moved to sit Josh down on the couch but Josh insisted on standing, his hands seeking purchase on the back of Chris’ jacket, clutching the fabric there. Chris had to adjust his hold, using one hand on Josh’s lower back and one hand at the nape of his neck. Josh’s face was pressed right against his chest and he was swaying a bit, but Chris held him steady. Despite every emotion Chris had felt within the past couple of hours, he did not think awkward embarrassment would be on that list as Josh only held him tighter.

The embrace was rather intimate and it felt… really nice. Josh smelled like booze and that really nice shampoo he started buying. Despite the fact that they were strictly friends, Chris felt like he was somehow taking advantage of Josh, being pressed more closely to his friend than he ever had before. He was also freaking out a little because he was starting to feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside even though he was totally and completely straight. And, perhaps more importantly, _Josh_ was totally and completely straight and was experiencing some really worrying emotions right now, so this was definitely _not_ the time to engage in… well, intimate embracing.

“Okay buddy, c’mon, let’s get you to bed,” Chris said quietly over Josh’s head, trying to persuade him to move his legs and cooperate. Josh mumbled something against Chris’ chest, his hot breath seeping through the fabric of Chris’ shirt and causing a chill to run down his spine. He carefully moved his hand up and gripped the back of Josh’s head gently, pulling his face away from his chest so that he could hear him.

“What?”

“I’m soooo sstupid,” Josh slurred, peering up at his friend through unfocused eyes. “Why-y did I say thossse stup-id things?”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Chris quieted him, completely unaware of how to handle this situation. He patted his head a little awkwardly. “I know, I know, Josh. We can talk about it later. C’mon now…”

He somehow managed to get Josh to cooperate, stumbling against Chris as they made their way to his bedroom. It took a long time; Josh was fucking trashed. When they got there, Chris was able to lay Josh down on his bed without too much trouble. Josh wouldn’t let go of his shirt until Chris told him he needed to close the curtains. Josh pouted cutely— Okay, _no Chris, just no._

Once the curtains were drawn shut and the room was dark enough for sleep, Chris told Josh he would just be in the living room.

“No!” Josh exclaimed, panic evident on his face. Chris crouched down beside him, concerned but admittedly a bit amused at his friend’s childish behavior. God, was he a bad person? The image of a crying Ashley, begging him to save her, flashed across his mind and that answered that for him.

“I’ll just be in the other room, I’m still here, Josh.”

“I do-on’t wanna be a-alone,” Josh murmured, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Even if… you are b-better off without me…”

Chris swore he could feel his own heart breaking inside his chest. Without a word, he took of his shoes, jacket, and belt and climbed into bed beside Josh. He reached over to set his glasses down on the nightstand. Josh wrapped himself around his friend instantly, once again pressing his face into Chris’ chest. Chris let him, wrapping his own arms around Josh and saying fuck it if this was wrong.

Despite the shit Josh had put him through on that mountain, Chris felt most at ease these days when he was with Josh. He didn’t want anything to change that.

Chris was beginning to drift to sleep when he felt Josh moving his head up. Chris blearily opened his eyes, gasping when he felt Josh’s lips against his neck. _Fuck_ , not just his lips, but his entire mouth— he latched onto Chris’ skin with wet suction, tongue laving across it greedily.  
“Josh—“ Chris gasped, trying to get his hands free to push his friend away. Josh didn’t seem to notice his opposition, releasing the skin in his mouth with a wet sound that made Chris’ mind jerk to a stop. Josh moved up, mouthing at another place on his neck, and he shifted his hips against Chris’ and moaned. “Okay, no, you’re drunk,” Chris said, more so to himself, and was able to get a hand free to gently pull back Josh’s head. His friend whined and tried to reattach himself, but Chris was sober and therefore a lot more capable of manhandling his friend. He pushed Josh onto his other side before moving forward and wrapping his arms once more around his friend, this time with Josh’s back to Chris’ chest. Josh used this opportunity to rock his ass against Chris’ hips and Chris said, “Holy fucking shit,” but forced himself to plant a firm hand on Josh’s hip to keep him still.

“Come onnn Chris, let’s jus’ fuck already,” Josh said, giggling a bit. He kept moving, trying to grind his body against Chris’, and partly because Chris’ brain was short circuiting right now, he managed to grasp Chris’ hand. He moved their joined hands down to his crotch, exhaling sharply when he was able to flatten Chris’ hand against his clothed dick. 

God, Chris could feel him swelling up underneath his palm, and Chris could feel _himself_ start to get excited, and this was very _very_ wrong. 

“Josh, stop,” he commanded, moving his head so that his lips were right against Josh’s ear. Josh stopped moving. “We can talk about this later, but right now you’re drunk and I am not taking advantage of you.” Chris felt a couple of shivers going through Josh at the words whispered in his ear. Chris wondered if Josh had sensitive ears or something. Not being able to convince himself that he was crossing a line, Chris lightly ran his lips over the shell of Josh’s ear. Another shiver went through his body, and this time Josh outright moaned. Chris moved back and swallowed thickly. “We’ll pick up where we left off sometime later, okay? But for now, just go to sleep.”

Josh grumbled but eventually stilled, allowing himself to fall back to sleep. Chris huffed, moved his hand away from his friend's crotch, and tried to do the same. This day had been a fucking roller coaster, but he couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

Chris opened his eyes to total darkness. He must have fallen asleep shortly after joining Josh—

Wait, Josh wasn’t here. Chris sat up, panicking, and reached for his glasses on the nightstand.

“Josh?” He called out. He found his glasses and put them on, standing from the bed. He couldn’t see anything. It must be pitch black outside. He heard movement by the doorway and then he hastily covered his eyes as the light switch was flipped on. “Jesus Christ, give me some warning next time!” 

“Why were you clinging onto me like some monkey in my bed, hmm?” Josh questioned, apparently a lot more sober now. Chris blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. When his vision cleared, he looked at Josh standing in the doorway, arms crossed in front of him. “I thought I told you to get out, not to fucking molest me in my sleep.”

“I did not—!” Chris began defensively, but he stopped himself, lowering his voice. Josh obviously didn’t remember what happened when he was drunk. This was not the time to argue. “Look, I’ll explain what happened later but we need to talk.”

“You’re right, we do. I guess I didn’t make myself clear earlier, bro, but you gotta leave. And I don’t want you coming back. I— What are you doing?”

Chris had nearly closed the distance between them as Josh was speaking, standing right before him with a steeled expression.

“I’m not leaving, Josh.” He stated, unmoving. Josh pursed his lips, not prepared for this answer.

“Oh c’mon, Christopher, you don’t think I can’t make you leave? You already know what I’m capable of. Well, mostly. There are a few tricks I have yet to reveal…” Josh trailed off with a smirk, the threat hanging in the air.

“What, are you gonna give me a _loaded_ gun this time, Josh?”

Josh visibly flinched, a look of remorse flashing across his face. Chris’ expression softened.

“Mike told me what happened today.” Josh groaned theatrically and threw his hands up.

“Oh no! Someone said something mean to me so you had to come save the day! What, did you think I was gonna kill myself?”

Chris narrowed his eyes at him.

“Not ‘someone,’ Josh, a close friend of yours said something awful—”

“A close friend!?” Josh exclaimed, incredulous, “Oh yeah, Mike and I hang out every weekend dude, totally have the best time together— ”

“Cut the shit, Josh,” Chris demanded, “I know you still care about all of our old friends, no matter how much you deny it.” Josh glared at him, mouth pursed tight with anger. “Mike is gonna apologize to you tomorrow. He feels like shit because he knows he said the worst thing he could’ve said to you.”

Josh barked out a laugh.

“Nuh uh, the worst thing? The _worst_ thing Mike could’ve said to me is that he and Jessica and Emily and everyone else truly wishes that I’m happy because I’m a good person who _deserves_ that.” Josh tried to sound sarcastic but his façade quickly crumbled. His lips trembled and his eyes grew wet. Chris stepped forward, eyes pleading and arms open, but Josh stepped back. 

“Whatever you’re gonna fucking say, save it. I don’t wanna hear it. Because Mike is right. I should’ve died on that mountain. God, I’m a piece of shit. If I hadn’t been passed out drunk that night that stupid prank was pulled… Jesus, Hannah was turned into a fucking _Wendigo_!”

Tears were falling freely now over Josh’s cheeks. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, refusing to look at Chris who stood there, staring in anguish.

“I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t save Beth… I couldn’t even _kill myself_ correctly! And then I, I stopped taking my meds and, and fucking _schemed_ to hurt all of you guys. Even you and Sam, who didn’t do a damn thing wrong. God, I know I traumatized everyone. And everyone nearly died because of me. Because of me, everyone had to suffer.”

Josh couldn’t say anything more, covering his face with his hands and sobbing. Chris didn’t know what to do, knowing that Josh would just push him away if he tried to comfort him. After a particularly anguished cry, though, Chris once again said fuck it.

He pulled Josh’s hands away from his face, Josh struggling to back up, to get away. Chris pulled him into his body, wrapping his arms tight around his friend like a cage, all the while murmuring comfort above his head. Josh writhed, grunting and telling him to fuck off, but Chris would not budge. He tucked Josh’s head underneath his chin and said,

“Josh, listen to me.”

He waited until the fight went out of Josh and he stilled.

“What happened to Hannah and Beth wasn’t your fault. There was no way you could have known. And you were sick, and I— I turned my back on you. I’m sorry. But you were sick and off your meds and not thinking like you usually do. Josh, you are not the person that was on that mountain 4 months ago.” He pulled back to look into Josh’s eyes and repeated himself. “Josh, the you that is you right now, is the best friend I grew up with and the only friend I couldn’t bear to lose.” Chris himself was getting emotional right now, but he had to say this.

“Ashley is…,” he cleared his throat and began again, “I just know that when I was given that choice, between you and Ashley, I thought, ‘Losing Ashley will be the worst thing in the fucking world, I’ll hate myself forever, but at least I’ll have Josh by my side.’”

They were both crying now, and Chris isn’t even sure if Josh understood all that, but Josh was just shaking his head.

“Chris, you don’t know… there are things about me you _don’t know_ and if you did know, you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore,” Josh hiccupped, clearly ashamed as he hid his face in Chris’ shirt. Chris just rubbed his back, trying hard to reign in his emotions. He thought back to Josh’s mouth on his neck and had a feeling he knew what Josh was talking about.

“You dumbass…” He mumbled knowingly. Josh stilled and pulled back in confusion. “What, are you into kiddie porn?”

“What the fuck? No!” Josh exclaimed, pain momentarily forgotten, “That’s fucking sick, dude.” He tried to pull away completely, the moment ruined, but Chris held on.

“Josh, we are not done talking about this. But you don’t need to live your life drowning in guilt. It’s okay to be happy. It’s what Hannah and Beth would have wanted.” Josh’s face trembled again, but he held his composure. “It’s what I want. I want you to be happy.”

Josh looked away but nodded a little in response. It was progress.

“Okay, now can we please go wash our faces?” Chris pleaded. Josh looked back at him couldn’t contain his smile.

“I actually think you look better with tears and snot drying on your face, bro.”

 

They washed their faces and went to settle in the living room. Chris learned that he’d woken up around midnight and mentally groaned, knowing he was gonna stay up all night and be dead tired during class tomorrow. He looked at Josh who was sorting through his game collection by the TV. Chris smiled and thought oh well.

 

 _“Are you going to see Josh again today?”_ Ashley texted him a few days later.

 _“Yep, why?”_ He replied.

_“I wanna go with you.”_

Chris smiled down at his phone. He’d had a long talk with Josh that night they stayed up playing video games, telling him to stop pushing his friends away. The next day, Josh had apparently sent a text to the rest of the group, apologizing for everything and asking for a chance to show them how much he’s changed. Sam and Mike have already gladly accepted his apology, and Chris hopes that eventually everyone else will come around.

Even if not, Chris hopes that Josh knows that he will never again turn his back on him. They are in it for the long haul. 

Chris sent a text to Josh letting him know that Ashley is coming with him today.

_“Coming together today? Can’t wait to see that! ;)”_

Chris shook his head and then got an idea.

_“I think I’d rather be coming with you”_

He hesitated before pressing the send button. He had still yet to tell Josh about what happened when he was drunk that night. Is this really the way to tell him? Chris had been at war with himself for the past couple of days, questioning his sexuality and his feelings for Josh. 

He hadn’t really thought about it before Josh had offered himself up to him, but if Chris was being completely honest with himself, a part of him had always been curious about Josh; rather, curious about what got Josh hot and bothered, about what he looked like when he was coming. It was that same part of Chris that would not allow him to watch a porno if a decent-looking guy wasn’t involved. That part of himself that he tried to shove down, because he knew he liked girls. Hell, he had a huge crush on Ashley before That Night, before…

He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that right now. He wanted to think about maybe calling Josh his boyfriend instead of his friend. Josh, his boyfriend. It kind of sounded right in Chris’ head. But despite Josh’s actions when he was drunk, Chris really had no idea if Josh felt the same way. 

He stared down at his phone some more and then decided fuck it. Holding his breath, he pressed send.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this chapter is mostly smut. Please enjoy!

Ashley was quiet on the ride over to Josh’s house. Chris didn’t mind; he could tell that she was wrapped up in her own thoughts, probably thinking about what she would say to Josh. They hadn’t spoken at all since That Night.

When they arrived, Chris checked his phone once more. Josh hadn’t replied to his daring text. Chris was desperately hoping that he wasn’t wrong about Josh’s attraction towards him. That would just be swell, wouldn’t it? Chris couldn’t help thinking a little bitterly, that after forcing himself to come to terms with his feelings for Josh, the other might not feel the same way. It was possible that Josh had just been drunk and horny and he definitely hadn’t had any sexual contact in a while. Perhaps he only reached out to his friend because Chris had been a warm body pressed up against him.

Ashley broke up his depressing train of thought when she opened the car door. He looked at her.

“Are you coming or not?” She asked playfully, but her rigid posture gave away her nervousness. They walked up to Josh’s door, Ashley taking the lead as Chris followed behind her. Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open. Josh had been waiting for them.

“Long time no see, Ash!” Josh exclaimed, a kind smile already plastered on his face. Chris knew that Josh was nervous about this meeting as well. This probably wasn’t going to be easy for any of them.

And then Ashley surprised Chris and Josh both when she stepped forward and threw her arms around Josh in a tight hug.

“I know. It’s good to see you, Josh,” Chris could hear her say, words muffled by Josh’s shirt. Josh was completely caught off guard, face twisted up in a mix of surprise and remorse. When he caught Chris’ gaze, he composed himself and hugged Ashley back a little awkwardly.

“Yeah, you too Ash,” He said, beaming at her once more when she pulled back. “You look great.”  
The visit wasn’t as uncomfortable as Chris thought it might be. Josh had ordered pizza for them, getting all the toppings he remembered that Ashley liked. They settled on the couch, Ashley sitting in the middle, and they talked and ate as some reality showed played on the TV in the background. Ashley apparently recognized the show as one housewives variant, and asked why Josh would subject himself to such mind-numbing entertainment.

“Reality TV is, like, 10 times funnier than any sitcom. I mean, are you hearing the shit that their saying?” Josh laughed around a mouthful of pizza  
.  
“Dude, swallow before you speak,” Chris admonished lightly, mostly just to say something. Josh had said few words to him this whole time. Josh rolled his eyes and swallowed audibly with a gulp. Ashley made a face.

“Chris always begs me to swallow. Gets him really hot,” he stage whispered to Ashley.

“Josh!” Ashley exclaimed, giggling. Chris looked away, feeling his face go red.

They stayed for another couple of hours, Ashley and Josh doing most of the conversing. They stuck to easy subjects; Josh mostly asked about her studies and Ashley mentioned a few movies she was excited to see. When the sun started to set, Ashley mentioned she still had some homework to finish.

Josh walked them to the door, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“Hey, Ash, um,” he started, his eyes darting over to Chris with a silent message. Ashley looked at Josh expectantly. Chris cleared his throat.

“I gotta use the bathroom before we go. BRB,” he said, hurrying out of the room. He stood in Josh’s bathroom for a couple of minutes, turning the sink faucet and listening to the sound of the running water. He really hoped Josh wasn’t saying anything weird to Ashley. 

His heart sank when he walked out and saw Josh standing alone by the door.

“Where’s Ash?” He asked, and Josh turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed in guilt.

“She went out to your car. Look man, I didn’t mean to upset her,” Josh replied, running a hand through his hair. 

“What did you say?” Josh narrowed his eyes at Chris’ accusatory tone. He went stubbornly silent. Chris sighed and shook his head. “… I’m sorry. We both know Ash just gets emotional easy. You were apologizing to her, right? About what happened on Blackwood Mountain?” Josh looked to floor and nodded slowly. “No big deal, then. I’m gonna take her home and then head back here, alright?”

Josh looked back at him in surprise.

“Why? It’s like a half hour drive from here to the city. Besides,” Josh added, “You’ve been coming here a lot the last few days. Not sick of me yet?” He was playing it off like a joke, but Chris knew him well enough to know that he was at least partly serious.

“Are you sick of me?” Chris asked.

“No.”

“Good. I feel the same. Listen, Josh,” he started, and his friend adverted his eyes again. “…We need to talk when I come back tonight.”

Josh opened his mouth as if to say something, but then just nodded his head.

 

Ashley’s eyes were wet when Chris sat down in the driver’s seat. Chris drove for a few minutes, thinking on his words before saying anything.

“Even now, Josh doesn’t really think he should be forgiven for what happened That Night. And I’m sorry if he brought back painful memories for you, but—”

“Chris,” Ashley interrupted, “What are you talking about?” He glanced at her then, seeing the confusion on her face.

“I thought— wait, what did he say to you?”

“He said that I should give you another chance! He said it all really quickly— that you were like, crazy in love with me and that you talk about me all the time and that he knows I would be happy with you!” She said it all in a rush, and Chris’ head was spinning. What? “And Chris, you know I— I—” Her voice wavered, emotion flooding her eyes. Chris was internally freaking out. Why would Josh say that? “I care about you a lot and you’re one of the bestest friends I’ve ever had. And I thought that maybe we had a chance at one point… but now… I’m sorry Chris.” She paused to take a breath, and Chris hastily interjected,

“No, Ash, really, don’t feel bad! I didn’t know that he— Look, I don’t know why he said that. I feel the same way about you that you feel about me,” He assured, though he knew she wouldn’t believe him. She would assume he was only saying this because she rejected him. Great, that definitely won’t strain their friendship and make things awkward.

 

“Josh, what the actual fuck,” was the first thing he said when he let himself back inside his friend’s house that night. He was speaking to an empty house though; Josh wasn’t here. His car was still in the driveway, though, so Chris knew where his friend would be.

There was a little woodsy area behind Josh’s house that Josh liked to explore during his alone time. In particular, there was a stream that he would like to sit at, watching the little fish swim by. He’d told Chris before that this was a place where he felt the most calm and relaxed. Summer was approaching, and the nights here were warm enough for Chris to forego his jacket he set out to find his friend, his phone in hand and flashlight app activated so that he could see where he was going.

It didn’t take long. There was this one huge rock that was perfect for sitting by the stream, and Josh was sitting there with his legs folded underneath him, dipping his fingers into the cool water. He turned to look at Chris when he heard his footsteps behind him. Chris shone his light on him and Josh shielded his eyes.

“Dude, point that somewhere else,” he said, and Chris decided to put away the light altogether. The moonlight was bright enough for him to at least see Josh’s silhouette. He stepped forward and Josh scooted over a little, allowing Chris to take a seat beside him. 

The night was calm, the sound of crickets and the running water filling Chris’ ears. The two friends just sat there for a moment, letting their silence stretch on.

“Ash told me what you really said,” Chris finally started. In the dim light, he could see Josh’s shoulders go rigid. “Josh, why?”

“Because you still like her, right? I mean, how could you not? Such a pretty face and a nice, tight bod. Man, if I were in your position—”

“Josh, just shut up for a second,” Chris interrupted, words perhaps harsher than he intended but Josh shut up. “I’m just gonna get this outta the way— I don’t have a crush on Ashley anymore. I only see her as a friend, okay? Now, do you remember what happened that night you got drunk off of tequila?”

“…” Josh glanced at him; Chris could tell because of the moonlight glinting off of his eyes. “You… helped me get into bed… and I guess I must’ve said some gay shit that made you feel bad and get into bed with me, yeah?” He tried to chuckle but it came out sounding a bit hysterical. “Look, bro, we all say some stupid shit when we’re drunk. Just forget whatever I said, okay?”

“No,” Chris said, and took a deep, steadying breath. He knew his next words could very well end their friendship and fuck up everything, but he needed to know. “I am gonna be 100% real with you right now, Josh. I think we’d be fucking amazing together. Like, together not just as friends, but… boyfriends.” Jesus Christ, Chris really hoped Josh couldn’t see well enough to see how red his face was. Oh god, could Josh hear his heart beating like a fucking rabbit’s? “And I would be, like, the happiest man _ever_ if you felt the same way.”

Josh stared at him for a long moment, silent and dumbfounded. In time, he looked away, back down at the water rushing past their feet. Chris was gripping the rock so hard he felt like his fingers might break off.

“This isn’t real…” Josh finally mumbled, resignation apparent in his voice. “You’re not here…”

Chris felt his chest tighten in emotion— Josh thought he was hallucinating? He really thought so lowly of himself?

Chris reached out and gripped Josh by the shoulder, causing his friend to jump in his skin.

“Josh, look at me,” he demanded, and Josh did, eyes wide and wet. Chris situated himself so that his body was completely turned towards his friend and asked Josh to mirror him. When he hesitantly did so, Chris gripped him tight by both shoulders, leaned close, and said, “This is completely, one million percent real.”

Chris closed the distance between them and kissed Josh. Josh was completely still and unresponsive underneath his lips, and Chris pulled away, rejection punching him hard in the gut. But then he looked at Josh’s eyes and they were full of wonder, as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

And then Josh surged forward, one hand at the back of Chris’ head and the other at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him with fervor and _holy shit_ was Josh a good kisser. Chris opened his mouth to him, unable to suppress the moan rumbling in his chest as Josh sucked on his lips and tongue. Josh responded with his own sound of pleasure, groaning excitedly into his mouth and trying to pull Chris _closer_. 

Chris reluctantly pulled away, and Josh tried to follow him, mouth open and wet and Chris almost couldn’t believe that this was seriously happening. He cleared his throat and suggested,

“L-let me get on top of you, okay?”

“Fuck yes,” was Josh’s eloquent reply, nipping playfully at Chris’ lower lip before adjusting his position, laying back on the rock as Chris settled over him on his hands and knees. “Get the fuck down here,” he said, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down flush against his body. 

Okay, yeah, Chris thought as Josh claimed his lips again, this is definitely the best he’s felt in a long time. All the shit that usually weighed heavy on his mind was drowned out by the arousal thrumming through his body, by the sheer giddiness that he felt from Josh’s requited desire. 

Josh couldn’t seem to get enough of Chris’ mouth, angling his head further to kiss him more deeply, licking into his mouth with a pleased little sigh. Chris was really getting into it, matching Josh’s passion and trying to learn how his friend liked to be kissed, could feel himself winding tighter with each little moan escaping Josh’s lips.

Chris pulled away once more, leaving a pouting Josh to stare up at him. 

“Dude!”

“Hold on, my glasses were sliding off,” Chris explained, reaching up to remove his glasses and setting them on the ground. Josh sighed theatrically, but even with blurry sight, Chris could tell he was grinning. Chris leaned back down, threading one hand through Josh’s hair so he could gently tug his head to the side. Josh let him, curious, and an unexpected shiver ran down his spine when Chris lightly trailed a finger along the shell of his ear.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Your ears are sensitive, aren’t they?” Chris answered, swiping his thumb over his earlobe.

“Um, I don’t think so,” Josh said. Chris leaned closer, experimentally drawing Josh’s earlobe between his lips, sucking lightly. Josh inhaled sharply, his hips thrusting up and _holy hell_ he was hard. “O-okay, yeah, you were right.” Chris nipped at his skin lightly and thoroughly enjoyed the tightening of Josh’s hands at his nape and hair.  
Chris trailed his mouth down, leaving burning kisses on Josh’s jaw and Josh bared his neck for him, groaning sweetly for him when Chris sucked little marks into his skin. Chris moved lower, pulling Josh’s neckline down so he could mouth at his collarbones.

“Hold on,” Josh breathed, pulling at Chris’ hair a bit to give him the hint. Chris didn’t expect the heat that shot down to his dick at the simple sharp pain, leaning back obediently. Josh raised his back off the ground enough to grab at his shirt and pull it off over his head. He tossed it carelessly to the side and laid back down. “Alright, Cochise. You can continue, now.”

Chris surveyed him, taking in the newly uncovered skin… and realized he could barely see anything in the darkness surrounding them.

“Hey, let’s go back to your house,” he suggested, unsurprised when Josh insisted there was no need. “I can barely see you. And I doubt that rock you’re lying on feels very comfy.” Josh sighed, clearly frustrated, but he said okay nonetheless.

They stood and Chris retrieved his glasses, putting them on as Josh searched for his dark shirt on the dark ground. Chris reached into his pocket to check his phone, groaning just as Josh triumphantly held his shirt in the air.

“What’s up?” Josh asked casually, walking up to Chris to peer down at his phone. “You forgot _The Walking Dead_ aired tonight or something?”

“No,” Chris said, frowning at the text message at the top of his screen. It was from his computer science lab partner, reminding him to upload his half of their presentation before the deadline. “It’s my lab partner. He needs me to send him something before midnight.”

“What time is now?”

“It’s almost 11:30.”

“Okay, well, send it now and then we can go back inside and engage in some _sexual healing_.” Josh waggled his eyebrows at him, and Chris internally cursed his shitty memory.

“Well I would… but the presentation is on my laptop at home. Fuck, sorry man, I need to go.”

“What? No, you are not leaving me high and dry with _this_ ,” Josh protested, grabbing Chris’ hand and shoving it down to his erection for emphasis. Chris swallowed thickly and gripped his cock lightly through his jeans, entranced by the way Josh’s eyes closed in sweet relief. Chris swore and begrudgingly pulled his hand away with an apology. Josh pulled the old puppy eyes routine on him. “Oh _c’mon_ , is it that big of a deal? C’mon, just stay with me tonight.”

His tone was pleading and Chris couldn’t help himself, his body moving on its own as he pushed Josh against the nearest tree and kissed him deeply. He practically melted at Josh’s enthusiastic moan. He held him there for a few moments, just enjoying Josh’s lips against his and the rhythmic rocking of Josh’s hips against his own. He didn’t bother to warn Josh as he reached between them to pop the button on Josh’s jeans and pull down his zipper.

“Holy fuck, Cochise,” Josh exclaimed against his lips, voice dropping low with his arousal. Chris inwardly cheered, reaching his hand into Josh’s underwear and gripping his cock. Their positions and Josh’s jeans didn’t allow for much movement, but Chris pumped his hand as well as he could, thumbing at Josh’s leaking slit. Josh threw his head back and moaned for him, turning his head to the side. Chris got the message and leaned forward, lipping at the shell of his ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth. “Fuck that’s good,” he groaned, turning his head to the other side so Chris could mouth at his other ear. 

“You gonna come for me?” Chris breathed into his ear. Josh nodded weakly.

“Fuck yeah I’m gonna come for you,” he said lowly, rocking his hips into Chris’ hand. “Gonna give you as much cum as you want.”

It wasn’t long before Josh was making these tiny, almost wounded sounds. With his eyes shut tight, he gripped Chris’ hand and urged him to move faster, stroke his cock harder.

“Yeah, that’s it babe,” Chris murmured, touching Josh just how he liked it. “Just let it go.”

Josh bit his lip, face twisted in pleasure, and groaned brokenly as he came. Chris stroked him through it, drinking in the mesmerizing sight of his friend in the throes of orgasm. His untouched dick pulsed with want as Josh came down from his high, a blissful little smile on his face. Josh opened his eyes and chuckled as Chris somewhat awkwardly pulled his hand out of Josh’s underwear, obviously unsure of what to do with the come covering his hand.

“Here,” Josh offered his shirt to him, shaking his head when Chris tried to protest. “It was on the dirty ground anyway; it’s just gonna go straight into my hamper.” Chris couldn’t really argue with that so he wiped his hand clean and turned on his heel to start towards Josh’s house. “You’re staying the night, right?” Josh questioned, and Chris looked back at him with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry dude, but if I don’t send my partner my half of the presentation, he’ll lose points, too. I promise I’ll come back tomorrow.”

Josh grumbled a bit but didn’t try to change his mind as they walked back to his house. His orgasm had left him sated enough to demand only a little more making out by the door before he told Chris to try not to masturbate on the way home.

“It may seem like a good idea until you run that red light and then _whoops_ they snap that picture of you with your cock out!”

Chris laughed, shaking his head in wonder. It was hard to believe that this Josh standing before him and making stupid jokes is the same Josh he was screaming at just a few days ago, unaware of the severity of his self-hatred. It was almost surreal. And Josh was staring at him now, waiting for a response, and Chris could only say,

“Are you high?”

 

Chris was glad that today was Friday. He could spend the whole weekend with Josh if he wanted to. And he was pretty sure he wanted to, because he couldn’t focus at all in his classes. His thoughts kept drifting back to Josh, to his mouth and hands and broken little moans. He had to bite the inside of his cheek just to will his erection away when he would get too caught up in his daydreams. He wondered if Josh was thinking about him, too. 

Chris sat in the back corner during his computer science lecture, wondering if Josh was touching himself thinking about Chris. He was alone in the privacy in his own home after all; didn’t have to worry about palming his cock when there were no curious bystanders surrounding him. A luxury Chris didn’t have. He’d honestly considered just skipping his classes today but didn’t think he’d have a good enough reason to do so. Feeling hornier than usual was not really an acceptable excuse for most professors.

He went to his apartment to take a quick shower before going to see Josh. He’d showered the night before, too, but he had a feeling that he’d be getting down and dirty with Josh for at least a few hours tonight. He’d made sure there would be nothing calling him home this weekend. He was just gonna spend some quality time with his good friend Josh, maybe play some video games and screw each other stupid before he had to come back to his apartment Monday morning. Satisfied with his weekend plans, he sent Josh a quick text to tell him he was on his way and set out.

Josh had left his front door unlocked. Chris let himself in, sat his backpack full of clothes and toiletries on the floor, and watched as Josh walked out of the kitchen in only his boxer briefs and… an apron?

“Oh hey man, I thought it would take you longer to get here,” he stated, wiping his hands with a dish towel. Chris stared. Big letters spelled out Kiss The Cook on the apron. “Aw well, no worries. The spaghetti will be done in a few minutes. Go ahead and have a seat at the table.”

With that, Josh left the room to return to the kitchen. Chris stood there for a moment before taking his shoes off by the door and following his friend, glancing at the small dining table near the window and seeing that there were already napkins and 2 glasses of red wine set out.

“Umm,” Chris spoke, watching as Josh stirred a presumed pan of noodles over by the stove. His friend was smiling pleasantly and humming a tune. “Is this like… a scenario you want to act out?” He asked quietly, not completely sure how to perceive what he was seeing.

“What are you talking about, Cochise?” Josh said, clearly not following. He was adding a few spices to the meat sauce now. Chris cleared his throat.

“Like, you’re in your underwear. And wearing an apron. And that’s it.”

Josh shrugged, shooting Chris a sly smile.

“I’ve been feeling hot all day. My clothes were too constricting. Doesn’t mean I want tomato sauce falling onto my junk, though. Hence, the apron.”

“Okay… but,” Chris offered, walking over to Josh and not bothering to resist the urge to wrap his arms around him, press his body against Josh’s. “I’ve been thinking about touching you all day, and it’s pretty much all I wanna do right now.” He emphasized his words by slipping his hands inside of Josh’s apron, running his palms down Josh’s toned stomach and grinning at Josh’s squirming. He’d almost forgotten how ticklish his best friend was. “Any way we could put the spaghetti away for now and just heat it up tonight?”

“Nope,” Josh replied easily, pulling Chris’ hands out of his apron and warning him to move back as he turned on his heel and went to the sink to drain the noodles. “I know you’re hungry; you’ve been in class since this morning and I doubt you sat down to have a decent meal before coming here. Also,” he continued, moving to pull out plates from the cupboard, “I did not slave over a hot stove to make you a decent meal just for us to heat it up after it’s been sitting in the fridge and gathering, like, fridge taste for however long we’re gonna be doing the do.”

Chris rubbed at the back of his head, feeling momentarily guilty at not considering the work Josh put into cooking a meal for him. He compliantly went to sit at the table like Josh had asked him to before, watching as Josh bustled around the kitchen and made their plates.

Josh was grinning when he sat Chris’ plate down in front of him.

“’Everything you see, I owe to spaghetti’,” he quoted, but Chris wasn’t sure about the reference. He grinned back nonetheless, and Josh took his seat across from him. “Look at it this way, Cochise. We fill up on carbs now, and have plenty of energy to go at it like horny bunnies all night long.”

“I don’t know about that word choice…” Chris confessed. “Does red wine pair with spaghetti?”

“Oh dude, Cabernet is the _perfect_ wine to pair with spaghetti.”

 

They ended up eating a bit too much spaghetti. Josh joked that he should be the next Top Chef. They both agreed that they were too uncomfortably full to want to head to the bedroom, so they sat down on the couch to play video games for a while, Josh discarding his apron in the kitchen.

Nearly an hour passed by with Josh kicking Chris’ ass at Super Smash Bros. Chris complained that he was too tipsy to accurately show off his skills with Samus, though honestly it was because he couldn’t help but sneak glances at Josh’s almost naked body every few seconds. Thankfully, he did not have to endure the humiliation for too long before Josh tossed his controller to the side and pulled him into a kiss.

Chris dropped his own controller on the floor and pulled Josh closer to him, dopamine spiking in the pleasure center of his brain and urging him to deepen the kiss. Josh tasted like the Cabernet and he sounded like he had been wanting this just as badly as Chris, already making those little sounds Chris already felt addicted to. He pushed Chris down until he was laying flush against the couch, and he settled over top of him just like Chris had done to him last night in the woods.

Chris loved that he was already mostly naked. He ran his hands down Josh’s back greedily, feeling the heat rushing beneath his skin. He set his hand on Josh’s hip and then rocked his hips up, grinding his erection against Josh’s half-hard cock. Josh pulled away from the kiss with a surprised moan, saying,

“You’re _this_ fuckin’ hard over some kissing?” He definitely wasn’t complaining though, grinding right back. Chris laughed a bit breathily, shaking his head.

“Dude, I’ve been hard almost all day. I mean, I was at half-mast when you were destroying me at Smash,” he confessed, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the pleasure that ignited along his nerves at the sweet friction he’d been denied since he woke up hard this morning. 

“Poor baby…” Josh tried to playfully quip, but it came out as a breathy murmur instead. He threaded a hand through Chris’ hair, tugging a bit to get him to expose his throat. Chris made this little sound in the back of his throat at the pulling, and the grin stretched wider across Josh’s face. “Oh, you like that?” He tugged a bit harder, not enough to actually hurt his friend, and Chris’ hips stuttered against his own in reply. Josh filed away that information for later, and leaned down to mouth at the hollow of Chris’ throat.

“So you haven’t come at all today?” Josh asked against his throat, voice vibrating against Chris’ skin. Chris shook his head back and forth, and Josh admitted, “I’ve come a couple times.” He swore at the groan Chris responded with. “Just couldn’t help myself, Chris. Couldn’t stop thinking about your hands on me, your hot little mouth against mine.” He leaned up to capture Chris’ lips again, and Chris kissed him back enthusiastically. They writhed together like that on the couch, sharing quick, deep kisses and grinding against each other like high schoolers. 

When Chris felt himself get too close to the edge, he pushed Josh away and they both sat up. They were breathing harder than normal, and when Chris got a good look at Josh, his pupils were blown and his cheeks were a becoming red. Chris swallowed at the sight and quickly began ridding himself of his clothes. Josh watched in amusement at his hurried actions, idly palming himself through his underwear as newly unclothed skin was presented to him. When Chris was down to his boxers, Josh pushed him back again, telling him to rest his head against the armrest as he knelt above Chris’ body. He immediately began to pull Chris’ boxers off.

“Holy shit, Josh,” Chris breathed, staring as his friend peeled his underwear down his hips. They both watched as his dick sprung free, precum shining at his slit, and _Jesus Christ_ Chris couldn’t really believe that Josh, his best friend since the 3rd grade, was seriously about to blow him.

“Alright, Cochise,” Josh murmured, getting himself situated above Chris’ hips. He gripped his friend’s length lightly, giving him a few pulls just to watch more precum drool out of his slit. “I want you to keep your eyes on me and watch and learn.”

He didn’t mess around with teasing. He gripped Chris at the base of his dick and engulfed as much of his length as he could at once. A groan was torn from Chris as his hips thrust up on their own accord into the wet heat of Josh’s mouth. He bit down lightly on his arm to muffle his moans as Josh bobbed his head up and down his cock, but his friend shortly pulled off with a filthy slurp.

“We’re not having any of that, Chris,” he admonished, slapping at his arm. Chris obediently pulled his arm away from his face, unable to tear his eyes away from Josh’s wet red mouth. “I have waited too long for this for you to try and hide your pretty little sounds.”

He got back to it, slurping noisily around Chris’ cock when he learned that his friend thoroughly enjoyed the sound. Chris didn’t hold back either, voicing every groan that Josh wrung from him with his talented mouth. Josh was eventually able to swallow Chris to the root, throat contracting tight around the head of his cock.

“Fucking Christ, Josh,” Chris whined, body taught with the arousal buzzing underneath his skin. Josh looked up, watching him as he pulled back for air before swallowing him down again. “It’s like you were fucking made to suck my cock.”

Josh groaned at that, eyes falling shut, and the vibrations caused Chris to bite on his tongue just to keep from coming. He was wound so tight but he didn’t want this to be over just yet. He helplessly ran a hand through his own hair, moving his other to thread through Josh’s hair. Josh opened his eyes again, stilling his bobbing as he stared intently at Chris. Chris stared back questioningly, not sure what Josh was pausing for. Josh pulled back completely then, swirling his tongue once around the tip before releasing him with a ‘pop’ and running a hand across his spit-covered mouth. 

“C’mon, Cochise,” he said, his voice hoarse. He licked a stripe from the root of Chris’ cock up to his sensitive slit, swallowing the precum on his tongue. Chris whined, hips thrusting up into nothing. “Yeah, I know you wanna fuck my mouth,” Josh continued, leaning down to suck a mark onto one of Chris’ thighs before staring up at him with purpose. “I want you to fuck my mouth, too,” he admitted. Chris tightened the hand in his hair and Josh grinned. “So, how about you do just that, fucking my mouth like I _know_ you’ve dreamed about. My only condition is that you don’t hold back; I’ll pinch your leg if it’s too much, alright?”

Chris could only nod, would be entirely unsurprised if he’d died and gone to heaven. There’s no way he could be so fortunate.

He’s never really done this before; all of the blowjobs he’s been given have been just that— given. He doesn’t know how to just take what he wants, but he could hear how hot the idea made Josh judging by his deepened voice. He threaded both hands through Josh’s hair now, watching in wonder as his friend’s mouth fell open for him, completely giving himself up for Chris to use as he pleased.

Chris started slow, cautious. He didn’t want to choke Josh, but his friend was still staring up at him as if in challenge. Chris swallowed thickly and allowed his hips to move as they desired, thrusting up into the heat of Josh’s mouth as he held his head still. Fuck, Josh knew exactly what he wanted, sucking hard every time he thrust into his mouth. Josh was rubbing his thumbs in tiny circles over Chris’ hipbones, and his eyes were lidded but he was still staring at Chris with meaning. He still wanted more. Chris exhaled slowly and then let himself go.

He threw his head back against the arm rest, guiding Josh’s head up and down as he fucked into his mouth. Josh was making these choked up sounds now, but he was moaning too and thrusting his own hips against the couch. His hands were still now as his eyes fluttered shut, thoroughly loving the ache in his jaw and the taste of the precum he was swallowing.

“Oh fuck, Josh,” Chris whined, thrusting with abandon into his throat, “I’m gonna fuckin’ come.”

Josh pushed his hands away when Chris tried to pull him off of his cock at the last second, swallowing him down to the root one more time as Chris jerked and came. Chris drew in shaky breaths as Josh swallowed around him again and again, swallowing down his cum without even being asked. Chris’ bones felt like jello beneath his skin. Josh kept him inside of his mouth, sucking softly until Chris shakily pushed him away.

“Fucking shit dude,” Chris said profoundly.

“Yeah, I know,” Josh boasted, staring up at Chris with a proud smirk. “I am _that_ good.”

Chris laughed and pushed him away, sitting up so he could get Josh on his back. He gave his own smirk then, eyeing the wet stain on Josh’s boxer briefs. Chris cleared his throat and tried something he kinda already figured out that Josh liked.

“Yeah, and you’re leaking through your underwear like a horny slut,” he murmured, purposefully lowering his voice. Josh’s eyes widened, wet mouth falling open a little. Chris reached and palmed his cock lightly through his boxer briefs, having to bite back his grin at Josh’s excited gasp. “You loved sucking my cock so much that you’re already about to cum? Tell me which part you liked more,” he continued, leaning down to lick into Josh’s open mouth as he stroked him harder. Josh thrust into his hand with a whimper. “The part where I used your mouth like a fucktoy or the part where I came and gave you the cum you were so hungry for?”

Josh groaned lowly, eyes shut tight, gripping Chris’ wrist as he grinded his dick against the heel of his palm.

“Fuck, you’re so _needy_ for it,” Chris breathed, not even aware of the words slipping from his mouth, just wanting so badly to see Josh come again. “I know you’re close. Fucking let go, Josh, come for me.”

Josh cried out and shook, broken sounds falling from his lips as he jerked in Chris’ hand, soaking his underwear with the spurts of cum that just kept coming. Chris watched in awe with an open mouth, feeling the wet warmth seeping through Josh’s boxer briefs. His own spent dick twitched and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling Josh’s underwear down, leaning down to mouth at the cum smeared on Josh’s skin. Josh whined, tugging at Chris’ hair when he tried to suck on his cock, the stimulation just too much.

“Holy hell fucking shit,” Josh breathed, “Come here.” He pulled Chris up to his lips, kissing him deeply. They pulled away to breathe more air in; they were both panting like they’d ran a marathon. Josh grinned at him, pupils still blown with the pleasure tingling in his brain. “I think I need a fucking cigarette,” he joked, “and where the hell did you learn to talk like that?”

“I just said what I thought you would like to hear,” Chris explained, giving Josh some room so that he could stand on shaking legs to retrieve some clean underwear. 

“Nah, you’re a fucking savant at dirty talk is what I would bet,” Josh said, disappearing into his room for a moment before walking back out with a fresh pair of boxer briefs. Chris looked at him and swore his friend was glowing. “I haven’t had an orgasm that good in a _long_ fuckin’ time.”

“Same here,” Chris agreed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table. Josh came over and cuddled up to him on the couch. “Hell yes, I was hoping you liked to cuddle after sex.”

“Whoever doesn’t is missing out,” Josh mumbled, wrapping his arms around Chris and resting his face in the crook of his neck. Chris could only nod, brain wanting to shut down as soon as Josh settled in his arms. They were both drifting off to sleep in no time.

 

Chris woke up feeling sticky. Unsurprising, he thought, idly running a hand down one of Josh’s legs tangled with his own; they’d fallen asleep with their sweat cooling on their skin. 

“Josh, hey,” he murmured quietly, trying to rouse his friend from sleep. “We really need to shower.” Josh mumbled something vaguely like ‘five more minutes,’ but Chris wasn’t having any of it. “C’mon,” he said, rearranging their positions so that he was hovering over his friend. He leaned down and kissed at Josh’s neck, marveling at the fact that he just _could_ do this to him now whenever he wanted. He trailed kisses along his jaw, tilting Josh’s head so he could mouth at his earlobe, nibbling on it lightly to get a reaction.

Josh groaned, blearily opening his eyes. Chris smiled and pulled away, sitting back as Josh stared up at him sleepily.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Josh rasped, pulling him down into a kiss. Chris obliged him, sucking Josh’s tongue inside his mouth and enjoying his subsequent whimper. Before it could get too heated, Chris pulled away once more and said,

“Seriously, let’s go shower now,” he suggested again. Josh nodded then, and Chris stood from the couch, holding a hand out. Josh took the opportunity to stretch first, throwing his arms over his head and groaning low in his chest. Chris couldn’t help but stare. Josh smirked at him and let him help him up off the couch.

Josh’s shower was thankfully roomy enough for even two adult men. They stripped off their underwear and climbed in, both of them just standing under the hot spray and enjoying the heat for a moment. Chris peeked at Josh, watching the rivulets of water running down his skin. Josh caught him staring and grabbed his loofah, lathering it up with his body wash. 

“I think we should get clean first before he we get dirty again,” he remarked, teasing, tossing the loofah to Chris. Chris caught it and nodded, beginning to scrub at his own skin. Josh stilled him with a hand on his wrist. “Nuh uh,” he chided, “You do me, I do you.”

Chris felt his face go red but he agreed nonetheless. He scrubbed Josh’s body clean, starting with his arms and legs, before moving to his back and torso and neck until the only places left were his ass and groin. Josh was hard by now, daring Chris to touch him with his hands. Chris threw the loofah to the floor of the shower and pulled him into a kiss. Josh moaned into his mouth, fisting his hands into his hair and pulling.

Chris snaked a hand down between them, gripping Josh’s cock with his slippery fingers, pumping him a few times and enjoying the way Josh would thrust into his fist. He moved lower, rolling his balls between his fingers. Josh sucked on his tongue in response, reaching down to wrap his hand around Chris but Chris batted his hand away.

Chris turned him around then, letting the spray wash away the soapy suds covering Josh’s skin. He ran his hand over the swell of Josh’s ass before dipping his fingers between his crack. Josh inhaled sharply, and Chris licked his lips, running his fingers over Josh’s tight little hole. Josh practically melted right then and there, bracing a hand against the shower wall and leaning against it as Chris teasingly rubbed at his hole but never actually pushed inside.

“Already? You want to come again already?” Chris whispered into his ear. Josh groaned excitedly at his words, nodding his head. “Such a greedy little whore. You want me to fuck you right here? Press your face against the glass and split you open on my cock?”

“ _Please_ , oh god, Chris,” Josh pleaded, hanging his head from the on slot of pleasure. Chris teased him some more, not actually daring to press his fingers inside. Soap wasn’t a good lubricant, and he wasn’t willing to risk hurting Josh for a bit of shower fingering.

He turned Josh around and swallowed his cock down instead, and Josh clutched at his hair and fell apart beneath his tongue. When he came he begged him not to swallow it, instead pulling Chris up and kissing him deeply. Chris opened his mouth and shivered when Josh dipped his tongue inside, swapping his cum back and forth between their mouths before they swallowed it all down.

Josh panted against his mouth and leaned against his body, knees weak and wobbling. Chris held him steady, trying hard not to rock his hips into Josh’s glistening stomach.

“Go ahead and go to your bedroom; I’ll finish washing myself and then I’ll join you,” Chris said, trailing his mouth along Josh’s neck and shoulder. Josh nodded.

“Okay but,” he started, darting his hand down to grip at Chris’ hard dick, delighting in his punched out groan, “save this for me, alright?” Chris assured him he would, slapping his ass when Josh climbed out of the shower.

Chris scrubbed himself quickly, feeling dazed. He still wasn’t sure if any of this was real; he’s sincerely hoping he won’t be waking up from a dream with dry cum sticking to his boxers and skin.

Josh was waiting for him on the bed, apparently seeing no reason to put any clothes on. He smirked at Chris, telling him to drop the towel tied around his waist. Chris smiled, shaking his head, and did as he was told. He joined Josh on the bed, climbing over him and kissing him deeply. Josh sighed happily into his mouth, as if he’d been waiting for this all day instead of the few minutes they were separated. Chris hadn’t missed the condoms and lube sitting on the nightstand.

“Looks like someone’s expecting to hit a homerun tonight,” Chris teased, palming at Josh’s already awakening cock. “Jesus, you run on batteries or something? Tell me your secret, dude.” Josh huffed out a laugh, running his hands over Chris’ back and ass.

“I don’t know man, you get me really keyed up,” Josh admitted, getting a hand between them so he can pinch Chris’ nipple. Chris moaned, the slight pain shooting straight to his cock. “You just know how to really turn me on.” Chris moaned again for a different reason this time.

“Yeah?” He prodded, feeling his arousal heighten just from the words. He sucked another hickey into Josh’s neck, stroking his friend to his full length.

“Mhmm,” Josh continued almost mindlessly, “You’re so fucking hot, Cochise. Touch me in all the right ways.”

“Fuck yeah…” Chris rasped, gripping both of their cocks now to jog them together. Josh grinned up at him, thrusting his hips into the touch.

“You like it when I tell you how good you are? How good you make me feel?” Chris groaned, hips stuttering. He nodded, pressing his forehead to Josh’s.

“Yeah, I think I like it as much as you liked to be called a filthy little cockslut,” he teased, watching the way that Josh’s eyes darkened in arousal. “God, I know you’re just waiting for me to fuck you stupid into this mattress. Waiting for me to pound your tight little hole.”

“Chris…” Josh whined, gripping his friend’s wrist hard to get him to stop with his stroking. “Dude, seriously, keep talking like that and this will be over before we even get to the good part.”

Chris chuckled, pulling away from his friend completely and sitting back on his haunches.

“Alright, alright. Now I’m gonna admit right now I’ve never done anal with anyone. So, you’re gonna have to show me how to like, get you ready and everything.”

Josh smirked at him, giving a little theatrical sigh.

“If I must…” he pretended to complain, looking at Chris through his lowered eyelashes. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind giving you a little show.”

“Yeah?” Chris breathed, cock twitching at the suggestion. He leaned forward for just a moment to steal a kiss that was mostly just tongue. He pulled back and grinned, saying, “Go right ahead babe. Show me how bad you want my cock stretching you open.”

Josh groaned before flipping him off, causing Chris to break out into a bout of laughter. His chuckles quickly subsided, though, when Josh turned around, laying on his stomach. Chris swallowed thickly as he got his knees underneath him, arching his back and lifting his ass into the air. Josh reached for the lube, uncapping the lid and spreading a generous amount on his fingers. He looked back at Chris over his shoulder, saying,

“Please remember to silence your cell phone before the movie begins.”

Chris rolled his eyes, told Josh to get on with it. His humor was quickly forgotten when Josh began with teasing himself, circling one finger around his hole, making these little mewling sounds as if he were starring in a porno. Chris gripped his own cock tightly, stroking himself a bit just to take the edge off.

It wasn’t long before Josh really got into it, breathing erratic as he began to pump a few fingers into himself. Sweat was glistening on his skin, and Chris had a strange urge to just lick his body clean with his mouth.

“Fuck, Cochise,” Josh breathed out, and Chris shivered at his voice, dripping with want. “You’re gonna fuckin’ love fucking me. My ass is like, really tight and really hot…” He spread his legs a bit more now, easing a third finger into his hole. Chris wiped away the drool that had spilled down his chin.

“Fuck yes it is. So ready for my cock, god your hole is hungry for it,” Chris murmured, having to grip himself tight at the base of his dick to keep himself away from the edge. Josh could only whine and spread his legs a little farther, fucking himself with his fingers a little faster. Chris couldn’t help himself; he scooted closer, in between Josh’s legs, close enough to get his hands on Josh’s hips. Josh jumped a little in surprise, but otherwise kept going. “Hey, is this lube edible?” He didn’t wait for a reply, deciding it didn’t really matter. He gently pulled Josh’s fingers out of his hole, not bothering to give a verbal reply when Josh asked him what he was doing. Instead, he leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue over his twitching hole.

“ _Holy fucking hell_ ,” Josh grunted out, whining low in his throat and turning to jelly when Chris did it again. “Oh Chris, oh fuck…”

Chris laved Josh’s hole for a good moment, enjoying Josh’s unbroken string of whimpering. The lube probably was not meant to be eaten, but Chris figured that a little bit wasn’t gonna kill him. He straightened his tongue and set his palms on Josh’s cheeks, using his thumbs to lightly stretch the skin around his hole, just enough to open him up a little. He stabbed his tongue inside, struggling to hold Josh still as he tried to rock back against his mouth with a loud groan. He teased him like this for a while, fucking his hole with his tongue, until Josh was begging him to stop and just fuck him. 

“I’m gonna lose my fuckin’ mind Cochise…” Josh warned, his cock dripping with precum and making a mess on the sheets. Chris had mercy on him then, giving one last lick before pulling away. Josh was a panting mess beneath him, head buried in the pillow. 

Chris grabbed a condom from the nightstand and put it on while Josh turned back around, settling himself on his back and uncaring of the precum sticking to his skin. He watched Chris with dark eyes, face flushed and dick drooling on his stomach. Chris took in the pretty picture as he smeared lube over his cock, gripping himself tight around the base and trying to draw in deep, steadying breaths. It would be really embarrassing if he came the second he got inside of him, he thought.

“Alright, Josh, are you ready?” He asked, situating himself between Josh’s legs, gripping him tight by his thighs so he could get his knees underneath Josh’s body. Josh nodded, biting his lip hard. Chris took a deep breath and shifted forward, lining up his cock with Josh’s hole and pushing in slowly.

Josh closed his eyes tight, his hands gripping hard at Chris’ shoulders. Chris was trying to breathe as he bottomed out, sitting there for a moment, waiting for Josh’s ok to move. He spoke filthy words to Josh in the meantime.

“You were absolutely fucking right, you cockhungry slut. Your little hole is swallowing me up, god you’re gonna fuckin’ melt my dick, so hot inside.” He rocked against him just a little, just enough to feel the grip of Josh’s rim tightening around him. Josh whimpered, thrashing his head to the side. “I’m gonna fuck you just the way you need it. Gonna give your tight little hole the hard fucking it’s begging for.”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Josh cried out, arching his back for Chris. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me…” His words dissolved into whines as Chris reared back and gave him what he wanted, pushing back all the way in to the hilt and then pulling back until only the tip was left. Chris grunted, head falling back as he gave into his desire, fucking Josh hard and fast just like he wanted, stretching him open on his cock again and again.

Chris gripped Josh’s legs and threw them over his shoulders, and then held him tight by the hips as he fucked into his body with abandon, the new position causing Josh to cry out louder.

“Oh god oh fuck _Chris_ ,” he whined brokenly, running his hands over his face like he just couldn’t handle it. “Right there, right fucking there,” he groaned, and he reached a hand down to touch his cock but Chris swatted it away.

“You’re not coming until I tell you to, horny little slut,” Chris grunted out, grinding his hips against Josh’s ass on the next thrust and relishing Josh’s high-pitched whining. “Just fucking take it, I know you love this cock in your ass, know you love how it turns you into the cockslut you are. You wanna come?” He asked, and Josh’s eyes were glistening now, his cock a deep red, his balls tight with need. “C’mon, tell me.”

“I wanna come,” Josh groaned, voice tight with desire. “Please Chris, god you fuck me so good,” he promised, and Chris’ hips stuttered a little at the praise. “Please, Christ, wanna come so bad on your cock.”

Chris hung his head and groaned, feeling the sweat dripping from his hair down his face. He nodded, giving sharp, quick thrusts to that spot inside of Josh that made his toes curl in pleasure. He looked Josh right in the eye and said,

“Then fucking come for me, Josh,” and Josh gasped, his entire body tensing up and Chris bit his tongue, fucking Josh as he came, watching in awe as Josh’s cock spurted cum on his chest and stomach without even being touched. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, watching Josh come so sweetly for him, just for him. Josh seemed barely coherent when his body finally loosened up, eyes unfocused. Chris considered pulling out and finishing himself off with his hand, not wanting to hurt Josh in case he was too sensitive after his orgasm.

“Fucking shit, Cochise,” Josh suddenly mumbled, and Chris stared down at him in surprise. He blinked up at him with a dazed smile. “You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

Chris gasped, hips stuttering as he fell over the edge and he shut his eyes tight and groaned as he filled up the condom. He didn’t realize he was crying until Josh reached up and wiped his tears away with his hand. 

Chris pulled out and tossed the condom in a trash bin near Josh’s bed, rolling onto his back beside Josh. They just laid there for a moment, panting hard and staring at the ceiling and thinking, _’how the hell did I get so lucky?’_.

When they caught their breath, Chris looked over at Josh and said,

“We’re gonna need another shower.” Josh laughed and rolled over, throwing a leg over Chris’ and laying his head on Chris’ chest.

“No man, I think we need another nap,” he suggested.

“You literally have your own cum drying on your chest. You’re gonna sleep like that?” Chris questioned incredulously, but he admitted his eyelids did feel heavy.

“Wouldn’t be the first time!” Josh laughed and adjusted his head on Chris’ chest until he was comfortable. “Seriously, Cochise, just—” he paused then, looking up at Chris through his lashes. “Hey, you’re staying the weekend with me, right?”

Chris smiled down at him fondly. Running a hand through Josh’s sweaty hair, he said,

“I couldn’t leave you if I tried.”


End file.
